Brian Irons
Brian Peter Irons was a police officer who served as its last Chief of Police for the Raccoon Police Department until September 2018. Financially-corrupt, he had intimate knowledge of the Umbrella Corporation's research in Raccoon City and received bribes to keep them from being investigated. He was killed by Dr. William Birkin (as the G-creature) during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. Biography Early Life Brian was born on June 6, 1962 and likely grew up in Raccoon Valley, the same year it evolved into a city. Years later, he was also known to have attended Raccoon City University. He was put under psychiatric examination after two incidents in which he was accused of violent aggression and rape towards female students. Due to his excellent academic performance and clean record, the incidents were not investigated. Over time, Brian would develop an interest in taxidermy and preserving animals. Police Career After graduating from university, Brian likely underwent intensive training at the R.P.D. Youth Center and became a police officer upon graduating, joining the Raccoon Police Department. Over the many years, he rose through the ranks and eventually became the chief of police in around 2006. Chief of Police During Brian's career as a police chief, he became famous and respected throughout Raccoon City and was good friends with mayor Michael Warren. Sometime through the 2010's, Brian ended up in contact with Dr. William Birkin and began receiving large amounts of money as bribes in order to keep Umbrella's biological weapons research in the area a secret. In exchange for his silence, Irons attended briefings on the 6th and 16th of every month. At some point, Irons was in charge and also became the director of the Raccoon City Orphanage, where children were experimented on by Umbrella. In May 2018, small amounts of t-Virus samples from the Arklay Laboratory managed to infect dogs and rats. The zombie creatures escaped and killed some hikers. Irons was invited to emergency meetings repeatedly over June and July. The news that Umbrella was unable to halt the spread of the virus took its toll on him and resulted in angry and violent outbursts, evidenced by descriptions of him from the sewer manager. Almost immediately, the R.P.D. put up road blocks to the Arklay Mountains on Irons' orders. Soon it became clear to Umbrella that Irons could not halt a S.T.A.R.S. investigation of the mysterious deaths any longer and the unit was sent into Raccoon Forest to investigate on July 23. Two days later, most of the Bravo Team was decimated and five of the survivors managed to retreat. As Umbrella had expected all of S.T.A.R.S. to perish in their "X-Day" scenario, this posed a risk to the company. Dr. Birkin renewed pressure on Irons to keep S.T.A.R.S. quiet, such as having a police team keep them under surveillance to prevent them from investigating the chemical plant. S.T.A.R.S. was disbanded by Irons to make it harder for their investigation. The sewer manager's attempt to cheer him up backfired and Irons took his gun out, threatening to shoot the man. In September 2018, Irons was alerted by Dr. Birkin as there was a mission into the city by Umbrella agents to steal the G-Virus. Sometime between August and September, Irons apparently murdered eight blonde females aged 18 to 23. Raccoon City Destruction Incident On Sunday September 23, 2018, Irons was alerted to the leak of the t-Virus into the city's water supply. Overcome with this news, Irons finally snapped broke down mentally, but to the public eye, he was able to maintain his "heroic" and "generous" façade. Resident Hero On September 24, the outbreak became noticed within the city and it was all over the news. Irons sent out his police force to deal with the situation and chaos alongside the Raccoon Fire Department and S.W.A.T. teams. Irons announced to the city that the Raccoon City Police Station was a place of safety where they would accommodate civilians and give free food, medication and bottled water. He "assured" the city that his men are "doing the best they can." Unfortunately, the infection managed to spread into the police station a few hours later and more civilians started to turn into zombies. Irons soon believes himself to be infected and he began giving confusing orders to the police officers to ensure that the entire precinct and possibly, the surviving civilians died with him. One such order was for the weapons to be relocated to various caches around the precinct, aware that the zombies would soon render those caches unreachable. On September 26, Irons decided to take a more direct approach and shot people on sight, killing one officer named Ed. When Michael Warren, the city's mayor and fellow Umbrella bribe, managed to flee the city, Irons hunted down and abducted his daughter, Katherine Warren. He ultimately killed her on the night of September 29, wishing to remove her organs and stored her body for dissection at the orphanage. Later into the night, Irons was hanging around close to the parking garage of the police station. There, he encountered Claire Redfield, Christopher Kent and Sherry Birkin and held them at gunpoint. He opens the gate with his own key card and intends on taking Sherry with him (he's actually after her pendant). After ridiculing Chris' Kryptonian supersuit, he told Sherry to tie the two's hands and throws some zip ties at her feet. Chris tries to stand up to Irons but he shoots him in the chest, pistol whips Claire and kidnaps Sherry, dragging her out of the parking garage and into his car. Sherry was able to unhook her pendant and drop it on the ground without anyone noticing. Chris survives thanks to his indestructible skinsuit and Claire manages to cut her restraints using the edge of the gutter she was sitting on. They attempted to reach Sherry and Irons, but weren't quick enough as the gate closed. Claire screams at Irons in frustration before noticing and picking up the pendant Sherry dropped. In the car, Sherry cries out for help but is sworn at and verbally threatened by Irons. Driving through a relatively safe shortcut, Irons takes Sherry to the Raccoon City Orphanage. When they arrived, he soon notices that she no longer has her pendant, so he locks her inside one of the bedrooms. In one of the offices, Irons had been watching Claire and Chris on the camera mounted in the small cell in his private collection room. He calls them on the telephone, impatiently demanding them to meet with him and bring Sherry's pendant that she dropped. Later, Irons catches Sherry attempting to escape by stealing his keys that were on a rack in his directory room. He loomed towards Sherry, but she retaliates by smashing him with a bottle of acid that happened to be next to her (which badly burns the left side of his face) and kicking him in the tibia before running off. An enraged Irons pursued while Sherry hides inside the nursery. As a scared and terrified Sherry continued to hide, Irons locks the door to prevent her escape whilst antagonising, threatening and vulgarly cursing at her. In the middle of searching, Irons takes a break to ease the burning on his face in the bathroom, but failing to notice that he left his keys in the bathroom door's lock. In turn, this allows Sherry to take them and escape the nursery. When Irons was finished, he noticed Sherry fleeing with the keys she stole from him and resumes the chase. Sherry attempted to use the keys to unlock the main doors to get out of the orphanage but they were chained on the outside, forcing her to go back to the same corridor. Irons saw this attempt at opening the door and mocked her for trying. Sherry managed to use the keys to lock one of the doors on her way but Irons had a fire axe and smashed the door into splinters. Sherry kept running and tried to hide in the directory room. Irons found Sherry and roughly grabbed her, even sadistically threatening to kill her. Sherry screams but Irons is interrupted by William as the G-creature, who implants a G-larvae into his mouth. At this point, Irons lets Sherry go while he chokes and collapses on the floor. When Claire and Chris finally arrived in the orphanage, Irons grabbed Claire, telling her it was all their fault that she took so long. Chris easily overpowers and shoves Irons into a wall before the G-embryo bursts out of his chest, killing him instantly. (Aside from this, his role is largely similar as how it was in the video game; Resident Evil 2 2019 remake.) Physical Appearance Chief Irons is a Caucasian human male in his mid-fifties and stands at an average height (around 5 feet and 8 inches). However, he has a larger build due to being overweight. He has short cut grizzled gray (once brown) hair, a mustache and has brown eyes. Though not very tall, he is still very physically imposing and intimidating to children such as Sherry. As the chief of police, he mostly wore an "upgraded" version of the R.P.D. uniform, showing that he is high of rank. During the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, he was last seen wearing a white polo shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a gray button up vest, maroon necktie, gray trousers and brown pointed 'Chelsea' boots. On the left side of his chest, he had a card that said ‘PARKING PERMIT.’ Personality Irons was shown to have a somewhat uneasy relationship with people within his own police force as well as members of the press. However, in the eye of the public, Irons was outwardly friendly, generous and righteous, to the point where he was hailed as a famous and well respected citizen, hero and humanitarian. During the Raccoon City outbreak, although Irons had a mental breakdown and snapped, he never showed this and continued his "nice guy" façade. In his diary, he mentioned that Edward's pained expression when he shot him in the back was "positively exquisite" and "beautiful," suggesting that Irons was also extremely sadistic and a likely psychopath. He was also extremely selfish, obsessive and possibly deranged to an unhealthy degree, which was best showcased in how he attempted to ensure the city died with him, even going out of his way to sabotage police efforts to evacuate the civilians and also hiding greatly needed supplies (although around 200,000 people managed to escape the city). This was all because he became paranoid and that he believed himself to have been infected with the t-Virus. He also had lost of control over his temper, or for the matter, his sanity to the point where he could no longer keep up his usual public personality façade. In addition to being a serial killer, Brian Irons was also willing to harm children, or at least allow Umbrella to experiment on them. Also, after he kidnapped ten-year-old Sherry Birkin in the hopes of obtaining an antidote and/or samples to the G-Virus, he intended to cause her harm (or even kill her) after she scalded his face with his bottle of sulfuric acid and kicked him in the shin bone. Irons was shown to be quite condescending as he ridiculed Christopher Kent's Kryptonian supersuit and kept referring to him as "kid." Irons was a collector of fine art, and used his bribes from Umbrella to purchase a variety of artwork including paintings and statues. His secretary's diary shows that he had leered when he received the painting of the nude woman being hanged. He uses this painting as well as a statue to hide the Virgin Heart jewels as well as other "keys" to progress through the various hidden areas of the police station. His secretary had accidentally leaned into one such statue, which set him off. Whether this was over the protection of his secrets or the safety of the artwork is unknown. Irons was a taxidermist by hobby earlier in life and was ready to stuff the mayor's daughter and display her as a trophy. His office was full of stuffed animals including bears, eagles, a raccoon, and others. Abilities/Skills Although he has absolutely no special powers or abilities, it is safe to assume that he underwent the same training regimen back in his youth and early career as a police officer. However, due to his current age (being in his mid-fifties), his fitness and prowess would have atrophied somewhat. Nonetheless, he was able to down a restrained Claire with a kick, then made her bleed by pistol whipping her as well as easily dragging and lifting Sherry who was completely helpless against him. He was also a quite good shot, being able to shoot Christopher Kent in the shoulder once (but was protected by his indestructible skinsuit) from a distance. * Gifted-Level Intellect: Despite Irons' supposed obsessive and deranged personality, he was an intelligent individual. During his time at university, he attained very high marks and had an impressive record. Upon starting his career as a police officer, Irons quickly rose through the ranks before he became chief. ** Expert Deceiver and Actor: Irons was able to fool virtually the entirety of Raccoon City (including his police force) into believing that he's a good guy, hero and a humanitarian. He also used his status and power to masterfully cover up his previous crimes. Only very few and certain individuals were able to see through his façade, but even then, it was already too late. ** Taxidermist: Irons was obsessed with taxidermy. He was able to preserve animals and possibly even humans via mounting (over an armature) or stuffing, for the purpose of display, study or admiration. Strength Level Chief Irons possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height and build, but is overweight due to his lack of real exercise and poor diet. Although, it could be safe to assume that he would have been athletic in his prime due to his police training, but as soon as he became the police chief, he let himself go as he stopped exercising and presumably ate junk food a lot. Equipment * Standard Issue Handgun: He always carried a handgun and used it to threaten Claire and shoot Chris. Relationships Friends/Allies * Michael Warren - Former Friend * Elliot Edward † - Former colleague * Marvin Branagh † - Former colleague * David Ford † - Former colleague * Rita Phillips – Former colleague Enemies * Katherine Warren † – Victim and intended trophy * Claire Redfield – Enemy * Christopher Kent/Superman II – Enemy * Sherry Birkin – Target and possible intended victim * William Birkin † – Former contact and killer Trivia * In the Resident Evil 2 Remake Video Game, Chief Irons is voiced by Sid Carton. ** Irons' 3D Face Scan Model is John Owens * Irons is right handed. * Irons has a more extensive backstory than portrayed in any of the Resident Evil games. * In the prototype version of the 1998 game Resident Evil 2 (known as Resident Evil 1.5), Irons was originally intended to be an ally to the player, as opposed to him being an antagonist which he was in the final version of the game. He was injured (apparently he was bitten by zombies) and was laying down on a couch as a result of his wounds. Eventually he sacrificed himself, allowing the players to escape from an imminent death. * If one looks closely at Irons' right sleeve, it has a slight blood stained hand print. The hand print would most likely belong to Katherine Warren, whom Irons lastly encountered and murdered. Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Police Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil